Neon Genesis Evangelion: Second Genesis
by J.T. Silverfire
Summary: In the Distant future after Third Impact, the Angels have returned for revenge against Mankind. The future of the Human Race depends on the abilitys of the new Eva Pilots. Rating may change for Later Chapters.


Written by J.T. Silverfire

E-mail - don't own anything but Jagear and cookies!

Alright, this is my first shot at this kind of thing. I'll take any kind of feedback, good or bad. It may seem totally unrelated to the original NGE at first, but trust me it will all tie together in the end. So without further Wait...

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Second Genesis  
History Repeats itself

Shinji Ikari could hardly believe all that had just happened. The most puzzling thing to him was the fact that Asuka Langley Sorhyu was laying beside him on the beach. He knew he had seen her Eva get ripped apart by The Eva Production Models and how she had survived was a mystery.

Shinji stared at the Young Red Head in Disbelief for a few seconds before jumping on her and attempting to choke her. He knew it couldn't be Asuka, she was dead.

Shinji was shocked when moments later her hand came up to caress the side of his face. Blinking in disbelief he loosened his grip. He stared into her Light Blue eyes searching for any emotion, just before falling on to her, and starting to cry.

------------------------------------------------  
(Insert Theme Song Here!)

-------------  
2004 AI  
(After Impact)

--------------

Chapter 1: The Surreal Life

In the middle of a Dark Room, at an unknown location two men sat across a wooden table staring at each other in a deep conversation. A clock could be heard ticking in the back of the room somewhere.

Commander Amori Keel leaned back in his chair, obviously over worked and stressed out. He ran his hand through gray hair sighing softly "I'm starting to wonder if the Angels are even going to attack, maybe the scrolls are wrong and we have nothing to worry about..."

Sub Commander Robert Jackson looked over at the older man with a slight grin on his face. "You know that isn't the case. Those bastards are out there somewhere, probably making there way here as we speak." Commander Jackson brushed a strand of Dark Brown hair out of his eyes. "When the Angels do come forth again, are we even going to have any pilots ready?"

Commander Keel turned his pale blue eyes on Jackson. Obvious distress could be seen in them, as it had been worrying him the past few days. "We have files on the First Child but we still haven't approached him. Since he is a Minor we can't begin testing until we have Authorization and the Damnable Government isn't going to give us that until they feel like they are being threatened."

"I wasn't aware we had files on the First Child yet, why haven't I been sent a copy?"

Keel had decided it best to withhold the information from Jackson for a few days, he knew the man had an agenda of his own to fulfill. Still, Commander Keel needed him around. The man was a total pain in the ass, but he knew his shit none the less. Keel already had an excuse prepared for Jackson having decided earlier Jackson would be Furious that he was kept out of the Loop. "I sent a copy to all appropriate Personnel yesterday,They have been a little slow lately so your probably going to get yours soon."

Jackson had his designated "Devil Grin" on his face, as he stared across the table at Commander Keel. This made most people nervous as he looked like a very pissed off serial killer. Keel, who had gotten used to the grin, didn't flinch as he held eye contact. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, If I am delayed from receiving such Valuable information... It could be bad for the whole Organization." Jackson's grin had become even wider. "By causing us to be unprepared of course."

Keel knew Jackson could make life more difficult around here if he didn't get his way. "Of Course."

"Well how about showing me your file so I won't have to wait any longer?"

Keel reached down into his briefcase and retrieved a Manila Folder with the words "Classified" written in bold red print across it. "You can go ahead and keep this copy Robert, I have others." Keel slid it across the table to the anxious Sub Commander.

Jackson opened the folder calmly and his eyes fell upon the picture of a teenager with messy brown hair and green eyes. A column beside the picture listed all the information about the boy's health.

Name: Joshua Nathan Rose Birthday: February 2, 1988 Age: 15 Blood Type: O Height: 5'7 Weight: 150 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Family: None Designated First Child Pilot of Eva Unit 01

That same evil smile began to creep across Jackson's face. "I might have a way to get us Authorization to begin testing on him."

Commander Keel raised an eyebrow, he hadn't been expecting any use to come from Jackson being informed. "Oh Really? Well my Friend, what do you have in mind?"

Jackson frowned slightly, but his smile quickly recovered. "Your not going to like this... at all."

---------------------------------------

A few miles away, Josh Rose was walking with two of his friends to school. It was a warm summer morning and the three of them where taking their sweet time discussing the finer things of there lives and thinking up ways to get into trouble as always.

Josh looked at his Best Friend, Daniel Prince, and couldn't resist any longer.  
"Sooooo... Daniel... you got laid recently?"

The other friend, Steven Avans burst out laughing stupidly. "Of course he hasn't!"

Daniel knew what was coming next, he sighed knowing he couldn't prevent it.

Josh Smirked Stupidly as he turned to Steven. "Do you know why he hasn't!"

Steven's smirk suddenly mirrored that of Josh. "Because he doesn't get any from Sarah!"

It was now that Daniel got a slight eye twitch. Ever since he had started going out with his new Girlfriend, Sarah Hall, his friends had been making jokes about how she would never do anything. He didn't really care as much about this one because it wasn't as bad as some of the others they had said. Sara was a wonderful girlfriend and just because she wasn't a whore they had to crack Jokes. It really pissed him off sometimes, but he knew they didn't really mean anything by it. Daniel smiled suddenly, and looked right at Josh.

Steven saw it just before Josh did, it happened so fast he couldn't warn him.

Josh didn't know it had happened until he felt a sharp pain in his lower regions. His eyes went wide as he began falling to the sidewalk. Daniel had punched him in the nuts, and he was just able to catch himself in time. "Oh Shit!" was all he could get out.

Steven stared down at Josh, knowing the pain he was feeling. Realization suddenly hit him though, and stared into the smiling face of Daniel. "Oh hell No!" Steven took off running down the sidewalk at full speed.

Daniel gave chase, ready to serve the punishment to Steven to.

Josh just lay on the ground clutching his throbbing nads.

Steven, and then Daniel passed a couple of chatting girls as they ran down the Sidewalk.  
Moments later Daniel's fist connected with the Family Jewels of Steven.

One of the girls turned to her friend, a large sweat drop forming on her face. "He's gonna be out of action for awhile."

The other girl begin snickering as they walked past Steven. "Yea, no girl is gonna want him for awhile. Hahaha"

The girls walked past a crying Steven, who was still holding himself.

Daniel walked to school the rest of the way to school laughing like a maniac.

-----------------------------------------

Class had already began as Steven and Josh limped into the room holding themselves to the shock of all the blushing and giggling girls.

They took there respective seats as the teacher turned to face them, a humorous smile on his face as well. "Gentlemen, so glad you could join us today. You two are really busting my balls being late all the time."

Steven and Josh had a perfectly Synchronized Eye Twitch and look of horror on their face as the class began to laugh, Daniel had told everyone. "Yes Mr. Miller" They said in Unison. The pair of them then unpacked there Laptop and prepared for Class.

Steven tried not to concentrate on all the girls snickering behind him during class that day.

Josh kept giving Daniels death looks until the bell rang.

------------------------------------------

It was just before the Bell for Lunch had rang that Josh was called up to the Office.  
He got the normal comments from his Classmates of "Oooo, what did you do this time?"

As the students poured out of the room and into the Lunch Room, Josh made his way to the Office. The Principal had been waiting for him and ushered him into his Office just as soon as he entered the Lobby. He Gulped and began to sweat a little bit wondering what he had done this time. As soon as they stepped into the Office Josh saw a very beautiful Blonde woman sitting in one of the chairs. She was dressed for nicely and had some of the prettiest Blue eyes he had ever seen.

The Blonde Woman smiled as the door closed. "Hi, you must be Josh. My name is Amy Spencer,  
I work for an Organization called NERV."

The Principal didn't say a word but just sat and watched.

Josh looked a little confused. "Ok, so what does that have to do with me?"

Amy smiled sweetly as if she were trying to sell him a new car. "You have been chosen to come and work for us at NERV. The future of the whole world could very well depend on your Decision."

Josh could do nothing more then stare at the woman.

To Be Continued...

-  
Omake! (Yes, I couldn't resist.)

Commander Jackson and Commander Keel stared for the longest time before one of them spoke. Jackson looked pissed "Why didn't I receive a report on this earlier?" He looked at the Manila Folder again.

Keel looked slightly nervous. "I didn't think it was that important. I'm sorry."

Jackson reread the file and looked back up at Keel. "If this Kid, Daniel Prince, can't get laid then we cannot complete project Blue."

Keel sighed looking down. "We might as well give up now... He's going out with Sarah Hall.."

At that moment Daniel kicked open the door to the unknown Location, punched both Commanders in the Nads, and ran out laughing like a maniac.

End Omake --------------------------

Author's Notes: As I said before, this is my first Fan Fiction. This is mostly written for the Enjoyment of my Friends, but I hope others will enjoy this as well. I should be updating frequently and I estimate the story will be around 80 Chapters long. I will continue and see this project through though. Most of you probably didn't read this far since the story doesn't have the same thing going as the Original NGE did. Old characters will be mentioned however, and I will reveal in time what all happened after Third Impact. Yes, some chapters will be Shinji/Asuka Chapters only without any of my Garbage. XD I also plan on having an Omake for every Chapter. Well, that's all for now. This being my first Chapter, I imagine it will be my shortest. I expect future chapters to be maybe twice this length, I don't want to leave my readers un - fulfilled. Please read and Review, if this goes well I will do a more true to the series Fan Fiction on Asuka and Shinji. Until next time!


End file.
